Demon Eyes, Black Diamond of Ice
by SilentLunarShadow
Summary: Princess Yukima of the East is a dog demoness with the power over ice. She thought at first that Sesshoumaru was an old snob. But when she meets him her views change. Sesshoumaru seems to be warming up to this dog demoness of ice. SesshXOOC
1. Neglect and Forgiveness

I hope you all like this! I thought of making a Sesshy story for quite some time now so here's the creation of my thinking! (girl screams) Umm… . nevermind that. Oh and if you have an idea for a character that I _might_ use in the story please feel free to review and tell me the description and name! I shall say otherwise if I need characters. Why am I even asking you when I'm the author you may ask? Because I suck at making characters '. And as you can see by the title, I suck at titles even more! Oh and sorry but Sesshy won't show until the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasa! I only own you. Lol, just kidding. (gets killed by angry readers) X.X**

**Sesshoumaru: How did I get stuck with this job? (sighs and brings her back to life with Tensaiga)**

**Author: Thank you Fluffy! Here's a dog biscuit! **

**Sesshoumaru: -.-.…….I hate you.**

**Author: I love popcorn too!**

**Sesshoumaru: Wtf?**

**Author: I'm high on caffeine today! I must go to sleep now so I can be evil and cranky when I get up in the morning. Toodles! (leaves Sesshy with all the crazy fan girls)**

**Sesshoumaru: o.o**

**Fan girls: (takes out ropes)**

**Sesshoumaru: O.O…..**

**Fan girls: (tackles him and ties him up)**

**Author's empty can of Pepsi: (is thinking about how it's going to escape when it sees a weird dude with yellow eyes that's tied up and being dragged off by a bunch of girls)...o.O**

**Author: Oh I almost forgot to throw you away Pepsi can! (throws can away without realizing Fluffy isn't there. looks at the _sain_ fan girls and they stare back) Read and Enjoy! (fans have sweatdrops)**

**

* * *

**

**_Demon Eyes, Black Diamond of Ice_**

**_ >_**

**_Chapter 1: Neglect and Forgiveness_**

"Kuna?" A soft voice echoed through the hallways. "Kuna where are you?" A small girl that looked to be 10 walked down the deserted hall. Her bare feet padded on the cold tile as she walked. Fear and worry enveloped her mind, as she looked around frantically.

Rays of light came down on her from the many windows on her left. On her right were doors. As she went to open one, pain ran through her back as she was pushed against it forcibly.

"Your suppose to be in your room, Yukima." A man's voice came to her ear. The pressure on her back was released and she reluctantly faced the man. "I was just trying to find Kuna, Father." She said softly while keeping her eyes downcast. She hated looking at those ice blue eyes.

"I told you, you will not see your brother again. You have already influenced him. You're making him as weak as you are." His voice was calm, though she could hear the hate directed toward her.

"I-I'm sorry." She could feel hot tears coming to her eyes.

"You should be. You're as weak as your mother was. If I were you, I'd just kill myself now." He's voice was still calm and cold.

"I-I..." She gripped her blue dress lightly and tears began to hit the floor. Her snow-white silver hair fell in her face silently. "Get going before I get angry." She heard his almost silent footsteps as he walked away.

More tears came and hit the floor. She fell to her knees and put her hands out I front of her to support her.

_I'm so weak. I need to train harder for now on. Or else I will make father angrier. _She stayed there for a full ten minutes until she decided to go to her room.

Her tiny footsteps echoed through out the halls as she walked by. Finally, she saw the door to her room. She opened it and walked into the small, yet seemly empty room.

The only things that where in there was a bed with very thin covers along with one very small pillow, a small dresser that held her only clothes, and a window which was the biggest thingin the room. It came from the floor to a few inches below the ceiling, where it arched and where light blue curtains fell to the floor.

She smiled a little at the comfort there. To her, this was her only sanctuary. Her mother passed away while giving birth to her, so she had nothing but her small bedroom and her fifteen year old older brother to comfort her.

She walked to the window, which was the only light source, and sat on the floor. She watched as the birds flew around in the tree by her window. Slowly, her silver blue eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Yukima opened her eyes to be blinded by the sun's rays. Seventy years, what seemed like six years, had past since she last saw her brother, or so her father thought. Yukima looked to be around seventeen in human standards. Her father was as cold as ever and kept her away from her brother, or tried. They saw each other occasionally, in secret. 

She got up from the floor slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Locks of white hair fell to her waist as she stretched her cramped muscles.

"I must have fell asleep by the window again." She wondered out loud and headed to her large black dresser. She took out a white kimono with black flowers etched in the fine silk, the only reason she had kimonos now is because she's of age and her father wants to marry her to a high ranked lord. Since he is Lord of the East he hopes to marry her to one of the other lords, of either North or West.

And since they are full blood dog demons, a good mate would be either the son of the Lord of the North or the Lord of the West. Haku and Sesshoumaru, Yukima personally hated both. The first time she met Haku was at a party hosted by the old Lady of the South, who's husband died and left her with their two daughters.

Kuna is engaged to the hyper daughter, Miko. Miko and Mizuki are twins with opposite personalities and are good friends of her, along with the Lady of the South, even though they're all tiger demonesses. Mizuki she liked because she was so calm and collected. She absolutely loved their parties. When she was there she found out that Haku was a snob and she hated him in an instant.

She hated Sesshoumaru only because he is a friend of her father. And plus she heard he hated humans. She loved humans. Though she had never met him personally because she left the party before he arrived. She imagined him to be an old, ugly snob for some reason. (A/N: Oh how wrong is she, lol. (wink)

Yukima got undressed and grabbed a silk bandage like fabric, wrapping it around her breast and stomach area. After that she put on the white kimono and wrapped a blue tie around her waist.

She went to her dresser again and took out a small mirror where she checked her light tan face for any dirt. As she was about to put it down she saw the black diamond shape on her forehead. Strange, she was the only one in her living family to have acquired it. "It must have come from mother's side." She thought and saw her father's mark, two jagged blue stripes on each cheek.

She glared at the stripes. _They don't belong there._ She thought with anger. _I have **nothing **in common with that basterd except for **you**. Stupid stripes._

She laid the mirror back down and thought for a moment. "Brother must be outside. It's a good thing Father is on a trip." She smiled to herself and slipped on her wooden sandals. She hurried out the door and down the hall to a window and opened it to see a lake. A raven black haired man that looked about 22 in human standards was sitting on a rock while looking out over the lake.

Yukima climbed out the window and a wispy looking light blue cloud thing appeared beneath her. She jumped down on it and rode it to where her brother was. (A/N: Think about that cloud thingie that Sesshoumaru rides on sometimes in the show.)

"Hi Kuna!" She hopped off the disappearing cloud and ran over to him. Without warning she jumped on him and knocked him over on his back with an 'Oof!' "Haha!" She triumphantly smiled but was immediately pushed off.

"Your distracted today, I see." She exclaimed while he sat up.

"Yeah. Guess what?" He smiled at her with warm sapphire blue eyes.

"What?"

"Miko and I are getting married in twelve days!" He embraced her in a hug.

"Really? Oh cool! Where?"

He ignored her cheeriness and exclaimed, "Here actually. She's traveling here with Mizuki and Maya as we speak." Maya is the Lady of the South by the way.

"When will they arrive? And is any one else coming as well?"

Kuna sat down on a rock and replied, "Tomorrow. The Lords of the West and North are also coming. Though I don't think you'll like it."

Yukima sat down next to her brother and asked, "Hmm? Why?"

"Because Raiku and Kanata are also bringing Haku. It's not good either because father said he's bringing Haku to wed you on the same day. Father was delighted to agree."

Raiku is the great thunder dog, Lord of the North. His mate, Kanata, is just like Haku. Snobby. Yukima's face turns pale and the feeling in her limbs temporarily goes numb.

"W-what? No! This can't be!" She screams and stands up quickly.

"Yukima I know it's hard but…"

"How could he! Just because I'm a girl and I'm weak doesn't mean he should treat me unfairly! How could he agree to that! I hate that snob and his bitch of a mother!"

"Yukima, calm down. You know you're not weak. You're a strong fighter, I don't know wo can beat you in a fight! We'll find a way out of this. I know he loves you deep down in his heart, otherwise he would have killed you or abandoned you."

"Bull shit! I'm going to KILL that basterd once he gets here!" She screamed and the lake suddenly turned to ice. Yukima and Kuna notice this and see in the sky a large white dragon demon. On top of it was a man with long black hair and ice blue eyes.

Kuna hurriedly gets up and watches as the dragon touched down in the middle of the lake. He looked over at Yukima to see that the whites of her eyes were starting to turn blood red.

"Oh no! Yukima!" He ran toward her only to see a white blur. She sped across the frozen lake toward the white dragon with her father on top.

"You BASTERD!" Her nails grew and sharpened as she yelled out in rage.

She was about to lash at him when a black blur stopped her. It was Kuna.

"Yukima stop! He's our father!"

She pushed him out of the way and watched as her father calmly got off the dragon and walked toward them. He's eyes were closed which was not a good sign.

"Yukima." He said coldly and opened his eyes. She snarled and glared directly into his.

He stopped, frozen in place. _She has changed since 70 years ago. She looks into my eyes instead of looking elsewhere._ He noticed and glared at her. _She's like me in a way..._

"You…basterd. How could you!"

She flexed her fingers and felt herself changing. Her face grew more pointed while the rest of her body grew and soon she was a large dog. A VERY large dog. She towered over her father and brother like a house.

The animal she turned into looked like a pure white husky but with blood red eyes and blue pupils. White claws came out her four huge paws and curved into the ice.

She growled at her father and bared her large sharp teeth. Her father however was unfazed by this and calmly looked up at his daughter with cold blue eyes.

"Yukima, stop it now!" Kuna yelled at her but was silenced by his father. "Why are you angry Yukima?" He asked calmly. She barked loudly and jumped at him, only to see him gracefully jump back.

Kuna could only watch as the two jumped around the lake. One was attacking while the other was only jumping. Though soon the ice dog lord of the east finally attacked and sent the inu demoness rolling across the lake. She got up in a flash and pinned him down. A bluish white acid dripped down from her mouth and hit the ice around him, melting large holes through the frozen water.

He was still emotionless through all this and calmly looked up at the angry inu demoness without saying anything. This went on for awhile until Yukima could hear a soft growling noise.

_What? _The growl was not of warning but of one that an adult would give a pup to sooth their anger or calm them when they're scared. The growl was heard again and she looked at her father in surprise, not expecting this from him. All of her anger was soon gone and she slowly changed back to normal.

_Why did he do that and not attack me? _She thought and sat down on the ice.

Her energy was almost gone because of the hours of jumping around. Her father calmly stood up and walked over to her. He rose a hand, which made her flinch and close her eyes. She waited for impact but it never happened.

Instead a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her to its owner in an embrace. A soothing growl hits her ear and at first she thought it was Kuna, who was the only person that did this.

She opens her eyes and is surprised to see the ice blue eyes of her father. "Father…" Her eyes brim with tears. And she plunges her face into his chest. He didn't resist but instead pulled her closer.

"I understand that your confused right now since you only knew me as your cold uncaring father who really is a basterd." She smirked a little at this.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you for the past years. I understand how it must feel. I was just angry with you for being alive when my mate wasn't. Now I know that it was wrong to treat you like I did. You're a strong young woman who really is her father's daughter. I must say, you really do pack a punch." She heard him whisper softly in her ear, unlike his usual cold voice.

She could hear sorrow in his voice too. For the first time in her life, she hugged him. She felt a mixture of feelings as she did. She looked into his now warm ice blue eyes and smiled.

"Father?"

"Yes Yukima?"

"I'm so tired…" She whispered softly.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep on his shoulder was the sound of him chuckling in amusement.

In her dream she heard the sound of a flute playing. It was sad yet comforting. She then noticed that a woman was playing it. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale white almost like her snow-white hair.

She had on a pure white kimono with a black sash. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting on a log with cherry blossoms floating everywhere. The background was black. A breeze picked up the woman's silver hair and blew it to the side.

_Huh? That flute…_ She noticed that it was all white with a black diamond etched in the wood. _That's my mother's flute…could this woman be my mother?_

The woman's bangs blew in the wind and showed a black diamond on her forehead. No other marking was on her face beside the diamond. Her eyes open slowly and she sees the same sapphire blue eyes as her brother's.

"M-mother…" She uttered and a smile shows on the woman's face. Darkness then envelopes her and she sees nothing.

* * *

Okay that was the shortest damn chapter I have ever written in my life -.- Actually, believe it or not you should be amazed! I like to type a lot so a lot of times my chapters are longer then I expected '. You'll see in the next chapter...I hope. Well anyway, how'd you like it so far? Was it good? Or was it bad? Please review if you think it's good or bad so I can make the second one! Only the praise from the readers makes a writer happy to write more! I accept flames too! They just make me work harder so feel free!

>

SilentLunarShadow


	2. The Day The War Started

NoCareChakara - (takes bouquet and Sesshy plushie, hugs the plushie) Thank you for liking my story so much that you gave me these beautiful gifts!

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it but...I do not own Inuyasha. (tears) **

**SLS: (sees an alarm clock on her desk) Why would someone put an alarm clock... (BLEEP! BEEP! BLEEP! SLAM!) (SLS twitches as she raises a fist over the broken parts)**

**SLS's hated little brother: You killed it! You actually _killed _it! (SLS rolls eyes)**

**SLS: Yes, and your next (takes out chainsaw)**

**SLS's little bro: O.O**

**(the sound of a chainsaw and screaming)**

...Read and Enjoy! (smiles and someone yells 'RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!')

* * *

Five days had passed and all of the guests except the lord of the west have finally arrived. Yukima, not wanting to be there when Haku was there, went to a nearby village and was thinking on spending a few days with her friend, Lily.

Lily was a peasant girl with long brown hair tied on a low ponytail. Her emerald green eyes showed kindness and warmth to the inu demoness without a hint of fear.

She had known the princess of the east since she was very little. Yukima had saved her from a large bear as she was picking berries one day and became good friends with her after that.

She knew how Yukima felt about the prince of the north and gladly let her stay at her place.

"So you think Lord Sesshoumaru is old? Whatever made you think that?" Lily was folding her husband's laundry as she spoke. Takashi, who was her husband and was also a peasant, was sitting cross-legged next to Yukima while sharpening one of his prized daggers.

He didn't mind Yukima being a demon since being married to Lily ment he'd be seeing her every day or every few days.

"I have no idea. I guess what I heard about Sesshoumaru and him not liking humans made me think he was old and snobby like Raiden."

Yukima, who was sitting on her knees, had a cup of green tea in her hands and was sipping it absentmindedly as she talked to the 18-year-old humans.

"Well, he could be young. Like Haku, he's young and acts like his father." Takashi spoke while running a finger over the blade to make sure it was sharp.

"True, but I've heard that Sesshoumaru's father mated with a human and had a half demon named Inuyasha. If Sesshoumaru was like his father he has to have a soft spot for humans somewhere." Lily pointed out and was folding the last of the laundry.

"Yeah, but I've heard that he is a vicious demon and would kill any one who got in his way." Yukima said and looked down in her cup. All that was left of the tea was a few grained tealeaves at the bottom.

She could distinctively see a crescent moon, and between the two points of the moon was a diamond. Kinda like the Islamic symbol for God except the star is a diamond.

_Wow, that's...unusual. _She thought and set the cup down softly.

Takashi noticed this and picked up the cup. "You know, I heard that tea leaves tell the future." He said and put the cup down. "Your cup shows his and your marks. Who knows, you might even become his mate."

Yukima burst out in laughter. "Yeah right." She blurted out.

Takashi frowned at her. "But I saw the tea leaves, your mark was with his..."

"Shh!" Yukima interrupted him and held up a finger.

"Look." She whispered and pointed to the window. The curtains where down so they couldn't see outside but three shadows were there.

The shadows then moved away and Yukima could smell the faint scent of an imp, a human girl, and a male dog demon.

Her pointed ears picked up the sound of their footsteps and determined that they where on the rode, they where headed toward her father's castle, and they where not too far from Lily's hut.

She growled softly and wondered if the dog demon was Haku. She sniffed again and was surprised to find out that the scent was nothing close to Haku's or Raiden's.

_Could he be a suitor for me? Or is he heading to the castle for business. He might even be a suitor for Mizuki since she doesn't yet have a mate._ She put her finger on her lips in thought then came to a surprising conclusion.

This dog demon male might very well be the Lord of the Western lands! He did not show up yesterday when everyone else did and he might have been late.

She decided to see what he looked like and told Lily and Takashi to stay there and be quiet. She then silently stepped through the door and saw a tall figure in white walking down the rode toward her father's castle with a small human girl with dark brown hair, and a green toad like demon with a staff.

She started down the rode towards them and didn't even think of hiding herself as she followed the three toward her home.

_If he thinks I'm stalking him, I'll just say that I'm on my way to my home! Which is half-true anyway._

When they where about half way there, the male dog demon stopped and turned his head to see who has being following him. He knew that she saw him in the village and followed after him though he didn't know why.

The girl and the toad saw him stop and they turned around to see a woman behind them. She stopped also and confidently stared straight at them without hesitation.

This intrigued the male dog demon though he didn't turn around to face he's pursuer. "What do you want, woman?" He asked coldly.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped and quickly scolded herself. _What the hell? I wasn't suppose to say that! Damn!_

She saw the toad thing stamp his foot angrily and it shouted, "How _dare_ you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru like that! He will surly kill you for..."

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru warned him and turned around to face the troublesome wench.

Yukima was surprised to see how handsome he was. He had on white with red flowers etched near his shoulder. The cloth used to hold his two swords was yellow ad purple. She also noticed that he had on armor around his chest and a white fluffy pelt thing hung down to his back.

She saw the blue crescent moon on his forehead and blushed a little when she thought about her talk with Takashi. She then noticed his maroon colored stripes and thought about how perfect they look, unlike her wild looking blue ones.

And then she saw his golden yellow eyes. They made him look even more attractive. She had never seen a more attractive male in all her life and a slight blush hit her face.

He noticed this and was curious about her too. _She is fairly beautiful_, he thought and wondered how she got such expensive clothes. Though his thoughts soon came to when she snapped at him.

A green glow came to his fingers and he formed it into a whip. _She did insult me. She must be taught a lesson._

Yukima noticed the whip and immediately shouted out, "I really didn't mean to say that to you and insult you! Please, I don't want to fight! Though I will defend myself if you do attack." She said the last part in a low whisper that only he cold hear.

This made him even more curious, though he's whip didn't vanish. "What makes you think I'll ignore that insult you shouted at me?"

"Because I'm Yukima, princess of the east, I'm Kage and Nara's daughter." She said and hoped that he would put the whip away. She was wrong. He's facial expression didn't change either.

"It doesn't matter if your Kage-sama's daughter or not. Your still just a princess and should be punished for insulting your higher ups."

Her face went pale and she took a step back. Then she realized that she had a great deal of power flowing through her veins. A shadow came over her eyes.

_If it's a fight he wants..._ She flexed her fingers out and a blue mist came from them. _Then it's a fight he'll get! _She smirked, showing a few of her sharp teeth. Sesshoumaru ignored this and attacked head on.

"Yeah! Go Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled in the distance and was hit in the head by a blue object. He picked it up to see that it was an ice ball and rubbed where it impacted with is large head.

The ice ball was so cold that it burned his fingers, so he threw it away in fright.

"Ow!" He tended to his fingers as Sesshoumaru darted toward the inu demoness, who was smirking with amusement. Her fingers then formed another ice ball.

Yukima flipped back on to her hands and did a back flip just as he reached her. Though his wipe caught her foot and brought her down hard. She growled and threw the ice ball at his head. He dodged without an effort.

Sesshoumaru then pulled o the whip and she fell backwards on the ground. She formed ice shards in between her fingers ad threw them at him. They struck his left leg.

He ripped the cold shards out and flipped her up with his whip, he then grabbed hold on her neck.

The wipe vanished and he pushed her against a tree, choking her as pressure formed around her neck.

"Damn." She muttered as light-headedness hit her like a ton of bricks. Her vision went blurred as Sesshoumaru pushed her neck to the tree harder so she couldn't breathe.

She thought all hope was lost on winning this fight when she remembered her ice acid.

Her ice acid had the power to form into solid ice, liquid, or gas. When formed into solid ice, she can throw it at enemies. When formed into a liquid, it can burn through any object or be injected so it could immobilize her opponent's movements and can even kill if enough was injected.

And in gas form it can stop the sense of smell temporarily or permanently, put the opponent to sleep, and can go into the opponent's bloodstream, as it's liquid state, from the lungs.

Yukima smirked and said in a hoarse voice, "I'm afraid you have underestimated me. Lord Sesshoumaru." With that she grabbed hold of his arm and sank her nails into it, spreading the ice acid throughout his blood stream and putting him in a great deal of pain.

He growled and sank his own nails into her neck, sending his poison into her bloodstream as well.

They both did this for minutes until Sesshoumaru struggled to stand up. Yukima was having even more trouble breathing and was beginning to weaken as his poison flowed through her body.

Finally, Sesshoumaru began to fall and let go of her neck. Yukima, half-conscious, did the same and fell over. They both lay on the ground while panting hard has both poisons took their tool on their bodies.

"S...Sesshoumaru. If I...take my acid out of your body...Y-you'd better... Take your poison... Out... Of mine." Yukima said while trying to breathe. She weakly put her nails on top of his arm and a blue hue lit up in her fingernails.

She kept this up for a while until not a drop of acid was left in his blood stream. He weakly sat up and looked over at her when she finally passed out. He stood up and picked her up, then headed toward the castle with Jaken and Rin.

* * *

(A/N: I own the song Be at Peace. And if you think about suing me, screw you Be at Peace is _my original _song! Though it does suck... )

In her dreams, Yukima could see her mother sitting on the same log while holding a baby. The baby was wrapped in a white blanket and she could see that the baby also had short white hair. On the baby's cheeks where blue stripes identical to her own with the same black diamond on her fore head.

_That baby must be me. But she died giving birth to me! She must have lived for a few hours and spent her last moments caring for me._ She thought of her mother made her sad. She then heard her mother signing to her in a weak yet beautiful voice.

'Sweat sorrow, quiet dreams

United, one and all

Sweat sorrow, tears of sadness

Oh little one, be at peace.

Singing song birds,

Blissful ignorance.

Living free,

Be at peace.

Innocent beauty,

Black diamonds of royalty.

Bring peace to the people,

Love and care for them all.

Sweat sorrow, quiet dreams

United, one and all

Sweat sorrow, tears of sadness

Oh little one, be at peace.

Singing song birds,

Blissful ignorance

Living free,

Be at peace

Innocent beauty,

Black diamonds of royalty.

Bring peace to the people,

Love and care for them all.

And like the snow,

You bring happiness.

With happiness,

Be at peace. '

"Sleep little one. For you are the future of the we..." Her mother started to cough up blood and held Yukima close to her.

"Always remember my song little one..."

Then darkness fell over her past self and her mother and she could hear two people talking. One of a girl and one of an annoying creature that she couldn't quite find a gender of.

She slowly opened her eyes to see innocent brown ones.

"What the..."

She sat up while staring at the little girl by her bed. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and soft brown eyes. The little girl smiled at her innocently.

"Hello pretty lady! You've been asleep for tree days!"

"Umm..." Confusion showed in the inu demoness's face. "Oh, your the girl who was with Sesshoumaru-sama. What is your name little one?" Yukima said and smiled kindly at the little girl.

"My name's Rin!"

"Well hello Rin, my names Yukima."

She looked around the room and noticed that it was hers. She then saw the green toad thing standing by the door with a look of disgust on his face.

"And who are you?"

"None of your business wench!" Yukima growled at him.

"Do you know who your talking to, imp!"

The toad thing ignored her, so Rin spoke up. "That's Master Jaken, he's just angry because my Lord told him to watch me if I was to stay in here. My Lord doesn't trust you very much." Yukima rolled her eyes at this. _Go figure._

"You, Jaken-imp, leave my room! Your stench is unbearable!" Yukima yelled at him, though he didn't move.

"Mi' Lord told me to..." "NOW!" Yukima let the whites of her eyes turn red and watched in amusement as he bolted through the door as fast as he could. She chuckled at this and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Lady Yukima?"

"Hmm?" Yukima turned her head to Rin and smiled.

"I like your pretty hair. It's like Lord Sesshoumaru's but he won't let me brush his. Can I please brush your hair?" Yukima nodded and Rin smiled up at her happily.

"There's a brush on my dresser." Yukima pointed to the black dresser. Rin happily got it and jumped up on Yukima's bed. She sat behind her and started brushing her long silver hair.

"So where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Yukima asked while sitting at the edge of her bed.

"He's with Kage-sama and the rest of the guests. They're in some kind of a meeting. I think they're making plans for your's and Kuna-sama's wedding. He's interested about it for some reason." Yukima tensed up at this.

_I do NOT want to marry Haku! Doesn't Father know that by now? _She growled and ran through the door without a warning, leaving poor Rin looking surprised with the brush in her hand.

* * *

Yukima followed the scent of her father to a door and put her ear against it to listen in on the meeting. Her father was speaking.

"...Raiku, I'm sorry but Yukima does not want to marry Haku." She suddenly smelt anger in the room.

"She's a weakling anyway, I don't care what so ever if she wants to mate with me..." Haku spoke up but was interrupted by is father. "I will not have this! You said that she would marry Haku!"

"I am sure that you can find another female for your son. My daughter simply won't marry him." Kage said with a cold voice, a good sign that he was getting angry.

"I don't want to mate with that weak..." Haku's voice was heard and again he was interrupted, this time by Sesshoumaru.

"The girl is not weak. She's actually quit strong. And Raiku, if Kage says that she won't mate with your son then go find another female." She could tell that these arguments were annoying him.

"You have no say in the matter Sesshoumaru..." Raiku's voice was cut off by something, though Yukima didn't know what was happening since the door was closed. She quietly opened it up a little and peaked in to see an old man with gray hair and dark yellow eyes being pinned to a wall by someone. She opened the door a little more and saw that it was Sesshoumaru.

She noticed that Haku had already noticed her so she gave up on trying to hide and opened the door all the way. Se ignored everyone's stares and turned to her father.

"Hello father!" She smiled innocently and went over to his chair. He looked relieved.

"Yukima your awake. I would have been angry if Sesshoumaru's poisons had killed you." She could see a tinge of anger in his eyes.

"Father it was my fault. I started the fight." She said and looked over at Sesshoumaru, who still had Raiku pinned to the wall.

"Umm...did I miss something?" She said innocently.

"Just a little disagreement." Her father replied and Sesshoumaru dropped Raiku to the floor. He rubbed his neck and glared directly at Yukima.

"You little bitch!" He lunged for her and was about to slice her with his claws when she leaped up and kicked his chest, sending him flying. He hit the wall next to Maya and her daughters.

Kage stood up in anger and yelled, "Raiku, I want you and your son off my lands!" Raiku got up from the floor angrily and stormed out of the room.

Haku stayed and stared at Yukima for a moment in surprise of how she had such power to kick his father across the room, until she turned and glared at him. He quickly followed his father out the door.

She sighed and looked over at Maya and her daughters. Maya was a fairly young tiger demoness with long red hair and violet eyes. Her ears where pointed like a dog demon's and a red and black tiger tail came out from her back.

Miko and Mizuki also had violet eyes though they had silver hair and white tails with black stripes. Miko had long hair while her sister had short hair.

"Hi you guys!" She waved at them and they smiled back.

"Hey Yukima! I thought for sure that he would have killed you. How'd you get so strong?" Mizuki said, impressed by the younger demoness.

"I trained myself, with a little help from Kuna of chourse." Kuna smiled with praise.

"Yukima, you idiotic dog! You picked a fight with Sesshoumaru of all people! And it landed you in bed for three days!" Miko laughed and hugged her. Kuna and Maya laughed as well.

Sesshoumaru ignored them and headed out the door to check on Rin. Kage also left to attend business with his army. There might be a war going on soon.

"Hey Yukima, I heard from one of the servants that Lord Sesshoumaru carried you here." Miko said and winked.

"Yeah and he wouldn't let the healers attend to you and said that he would do it himself. He looked after you for a whole day until you seemed to recover." Mizuki said calmly while sitting next to her mother.

"I think someone's in love!" Miko laughed and playfully winked at her.

"It's not like that! I told him to take his poison out of my body if I take my ice acid out of his!" Yukima said while blushing.

"Oh, but you didn't tell him to care for you!"

"His poisons are very toxic! That and he put a lot in me!"

"I think you like him. Look your blushing like a cherry!" Mizuki said and smirked, this made Yukima blush even more.

"Umm..." An innocent voice was heard from the door. Rin walked in the room shyly and smiled at Yukima.

"Yukima-sama would you like to travel with us to the western lands?"

This completely caught her off guard and she was dumbstruck. _Me? Travel to Sesshoumaru's home?_

"Uhh..."

"Oh don't worry, there's a reason! Kage-sama asked Sesshoumaru-sama to train you since Raiku is starting a war. Kage-sama said that he was too busy to train you so he asked my Lord."

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama actually agree?""

"Yep! Lord Sesshoumaru said that we should leave today. This is going to be great Yukima-sama!" Rin smiled happily and took Yukima's hand.

She looked at the others and they smirked at her.

"Kuna?" She helplessly asked.

"Sorry Yukima, I can't help you."

"What about the wedding?"

"Your training is more important for you."

Yukima sighed and followed Rin out the door. _It can't be too bad...can it?

* * *

_

End of chapter...

I hope you like this crappy ass chapter, though the chapter isn't crappy, making it was crappy. Please, please review! I only got one review from the last one. I really want to know if this story is worth making.


End file.
